pawpatrolfandomcom-20200222-history
Rocky
Rocky is a male mixed breed Eco Pup. He is a member of the PAW Patrol. He is male. His voice actors are Stuart Ralston (US) and Eric O'Carroll (UK.) Bio Rocky is mix breed eco pup who always has something to fix a problem. Rocky uses his handy hand to pick up pieces that could be recycled. Nick Jr.com Description Rocky is a mix-breed pup that always has handy resources. He's an enthusiastic recycling dog with a thousand ideas and tools inside of his pup pack. Personality Rocky is a clever Eco-puppy. He reduces, reuses, and recycles anything he can find. However, Rocky has aquaphobia, "fear of water." Sometimes, he has to face his fear, but he never seems to overcome it. Rocky is Marshall's best friend but his often quote to him is: "Marshall! Your hose!" Abilities Rocky has a recycling truck that contains lots of trash that he uses to build something new. Rocky's claw helps him build things and pick them up. His pup pack contains glue which he can retrieve by barking. Episodes Rocky was first-deployed in the following episodes: *Pups Save a Train (with Rubble) *Pups Save the Circus (with Chase) *Pup Pup and Away (with Marshall) *Pups Pit Crew (with Chase) *Pups Fight Fire (with Marshall and Chase) *Pups Get a Lift (with Marshall) *Pups Turn on the Lights (with Marshall and Chase) *Circus Pup-Formers (with all) *Pups Fall Festival (with all) *Pups Save Christmas (with all) *Pups Save Ryder's Robot (with Skye) Rocky was called in for backup in the following epsiodes: *Pups and the Very Big Baby *Pups Save the Bunnies *Pups Save the Bay *Pups Save a Goodway *Pups Save a School Day *Pups Save a Pool Day *Pups Make a Splash Poll What's your favorite thing about Rocky? He's adorable He's an eco-pup He's smart He's fun Appearance Rocky is grey with white paws, a white tip on his tail, and white tips on the fur tufts on his face, along with a blue circle around his left eye. He has a brown nose and orange-ish brown eyes. Catchphrases *"Don't lose it, reuse it!" *"Green means go!" *"Why trash it, when you can stash it!"(US). *"Why smash them, when you can stash them!"(UK). *"Rock likely!" (From "Puptacular") *"Rocky to the rescue!" Trivia *Rocky is the only pup with aquaphobia, fear of water. *Rocky's true breed is unknown. *He loves to be eco friendly. Gallery Paw-patrol-rocky.jpg Rocky and Marshall.jpg|Marshall and Rocky Ryder and PAW Patrol.jpg rock it rocy.jpeg pizap.com13883588636131.jpg Ryder's calling.jpg 1505258 506665256113637 730416451 n.png|'Creative Rocky' 05 1495267 497195400393956 1389236706 o.jpg|Ryder and the pups character_large-rocky.jpg|Rocky! Images.jpg PAW Patrol.jpg PAW Patrol pups.jpg Greenmeansgo.PNG Rocky in his eco truck.png Rocky2.jpeg Images-40.jpeg Rocky.png Paw patrol iron on transfers 011.jpg IMG 20140120 212733.jpg Hqdefault.jpg HowBoutTheBelly.png|Rocky getting belly rubs from Capt'n Turbot. SkyeMakesCuteNoises.png Rohckee.png RohckeeTwo.png Whett.png|"I wouldn't mind the water if it wasn't so WET!" Popop-psc.jpeg 0ddb6121a5fa16c7cbc8affbd829052b.png A9e4a968c22ade4e3cd2634b0948c98e.png I belive I can fly.......PNG Crack up!.PNG rocky-feat-332x363.jpg Pantallazo-47.png Category:Poll Page Category:Puppies Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Protagonists Category:PAW Patrol Category:Baby Animals Category:Characters Category:Characters with Jobs Category:Pets Category:Dogs Category:Mixed Breeds Category:PAW Patrol Team